BETWEEN SASUKE, SAKURA AND KARIN
by ochn
Summary: Sasuke yang sudah tunangan dengan Sakura dikabarkan selingkuh sama Karin ! Sampai akhirnya suatu hari Karin punya anak  yang tidak diketahui asalnya  dan Karin ngaku ngaku kalau itu… anak Sasuke ? Seisi Konoha gempar ! Don't like ? don't read !


BETWEEN SASUKE , KARIN AND SAKURA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre ; Humor -_-

Summary : Sasuke yang sudah tunangan dengan Sakura dikabarkan selingkuh sama Karin ! Sampai akhirnya suatu hari Karin punya anak (yang tidak diketahui asalnya) dan Karin ngaku ngaku kalau itu… anak Sasuke ? Seisi Konoha gempar !

**Warning : Sinetron Indonesia bangeet , Out Of Character , banyak kesalahan ketik dan gaje dan garing!**

Suatu malam , seluruh orang orang di Konoha diundang ke acara pernikahan termeriah sejagat Ninja , Karin, Kakashi , Ino , Kiba , Hinata dan lainnya diundang ke sebuah acara pernikahan yang paling meriah itu, pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura..

Karin mengenakan bajunya yang bikin cowok cowok pada bilang "Wow" , Hinata memakai gaun putih panjang , tapi bagi orang yang bermata 'minus' dari jauh ia terlihat seperti kuntilanak yang nangkring di pohon bambu *dihajar massa*, sementara Ino mengenakan gaun kuning serasi dengan Sai yang sudah pacaran dengannya semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu . Sementara Kakashi pergi karena harus menghandiri kondangan di rumahnya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai tamu kehormatan (nah loh, si Naruto kawin sama siapa lagi?)

"Gila ! Makanannya disini enak enak banget, un! Buka puasa disini emang mantaf!" kata sebuah suara , Karin menoleh.. Hah ? kenapa Deidara ada disini ? Dan sejak kapan para anggota Akatsuki pada puasa?

"Gelaaa! Enak ya ! Gratis lagi!" kata Kakuzu sambil melahap sepiring besar berisi peuyeum Bandung

Gila.. .Ninja makanannya peuyeum ya ? Udah gaul emang

"Tunggu" kata Ino memecah keheningan "Kenapa Akatsuki juga diajak kesini?"

"Yaudah kale , biasa.. Kita kan cuma numpang makan" kata Hidan

"Sumpe lo ? Sumpe lo ? Sumpe lo?" kata Ino mengulangi sampai 3 kali

"Bener deh , bener deh , bener deh" kata Deidara , oke.. Pembicaraan ini mulai gak jelas

Sementara itu Karin menatap bintang malam sambil menikmati segelas super besar berisi kolak

"Ih sumpah deh itu Sasuke nyebeliiiin!" kata Karin sambil mengacak acak kolak yang ada di hadapannya lalu memakannya dengan ganas "Sumpah deh ya , kawin sama Sakura , si Singa Betina itu… nyebelin abissss" Karin . Karin menatap ke arah utara , suara langkah kaki mendekat , dan kemudian ia samar samar mendengar suara Sasuke

Sasuke mengenakan baju putih untuk menikah dan Sakura mengenakan gaun putih panjang formal , mereka berjalan bersama , dan kemudian tertawa bersama .. Karin melihatnya dengan tatapan nanar , kemudian ia kembali menghabiskan kolaknya

"SIALAN SIALAN SIALAN!" batinnya

"Eh! Karin!" kata Sasuke saat melewati Karin

"Apa?" tanya Karin judes

"Kau tidak buka puasa bareng mereka? Semua lagi pada makan ayam bakar cap semut loh!" kata Sasuke

"Eeh ? Aku… Aku udah makan kok" katanya

"Oh, yaudah .." kata Sasuke "Ayo , honey" katanya menggenggam tangan Sakura

"Ah sialan ! Kenapa gua bilang gua udah makan , ya ? Harusnya gua kan bisa dapet ayam gratisan ! Baka" kata Karin pada dirinya sendiri sambil mondar mandir sampai akhirnya ia berjalan ke dapur

"Eh ! Ada Karin !" kata sang koki sambil terus memasak

"Eh, ada Pak Koki!" kata Karin "Bapaak…"

"Ya?"

"Ada sisa ayam bakar cap semut nggak?" tanya Karin memelas

"Ooh masih ada, itu .." katanya sambil menunjuk ayam berukuran super mini , dan sepertinya .. Yang dibakar bukanlah ayam sungguhan , melainkan anak ayam yang baru lahir

"Ke-ke-kecil amat?" tanya Karin shock

"Yaiyalah , kan cap semut" kata Pak Koki , kalem

Karin menatap sekeliling , kemudian melihat seekor anak kecil yang sedang menatap dirinya , Karin spontan terkejut "EEEKH? SIAPA KAMU?"

"Ma-ma…" kata anak tersebut menunjuk Karin

"Ooh maaf! Anak kecil itu emang rada rada autis" kata Koki sambil menyingkirkan anak tersebut dari hadapan Karin "Kecil kecil udah autis , gimana gedenya?"

"Gimana bisa ada di dapur ini , pak?" tanyanya

"Wah nggak tau , dia muncul lewat cerobong" katanya

"Gila , anak ini canggih banget" kata Karin yang mendadak mendapat ide "Pak! Anaknya buat saya aja ya!"

"Yaudah…" katanya

Saat akad nikah berlangsung,

"Saya kawinkan.. Sasuke Uchiha bin siapa gak tau namanya dengan Sakura Haruno bin siapa namanya saya juga gatau . dengan mas kawin .."

"STOOP!" Karin langsung berdiri dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan marah dan ia berpura pura menangis dramatis "KAMU! KAMU MALAH NIKAH SAMA ORANG LAIN!"

"Loh? Emang kenapa ? I love her , not you" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Karin heran, kemudian menatap Sakura

"Lalu .. ANAK KITA BAGAIMANAAAA?" teriak Karin sambil mengeluarkan anak kecil , ehem.. Yang katanya autis tersebut

"Hah?" Sasuke masang muka cengo "Sejak kapan gue punya anak ? Sama lu lagi ! Amit-amit jabang baby baby baby ooooooh (lagunya Justin Bieber -_-)"

"Sasuke! Kamu!" kata Sakura berteriak setengah marah "KAMU ! TERNYATA.."

"Ternyata apa, yang ?"

"Kamu!"

"Apa?"

"KAMUU!"

"Apaan woy manggil manggil ?"

"STOP!" kata Kakashi yang baru pulang daru kondangan Naruto sambil menatap mereka berdua "Jelaskan ada apa! Saya disini hanya sebagai pemisah ! Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ! Tapi berhentilah!"

"KAMU YAA! KAMU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" kata Karin (pura pura) menangis , mengabaikan Sensei Hatake yang kebingungan

"Iya ! kasihan anak dia!" kata Sakura

"Eh eh , Wait wait , kok jadi kayak gini? Gue gapernah bikin anak sama dia! Dan lagi.. Kenapa anaknya udah segede itu?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Oh iya ya" kata Karin "Ehm.. Gini loh .. Kan pertamanya waktu gue lagi BAB di kamar mandi… terus yang keluar malah biji cabe yang gue sama lu makan di kantin "DOA IBU" dan karena WC gue error , soalnya WC gue belum diupdate .. Gue nggak nyiram WC itu sampe akhirnya.. Malah tiba tiba anak ini muncul di WC .. So… Dia anak gue yang lahir dari biji cabe yang gue sama lu makan"

"Oooh" kata Sakura dan Sasuke barengan

"Sumpah , maksa abis" kata Deidara yang menyaksikan sambil geleng geleng kepala

"Ini mah harusnya direkam , senpai! Kita masukin Facebook !" kata Tobi sambil menyalakan handycamnya dan Deidara langsung ngeledakin bomnya supaya ada efek efek 'suram' gimanaaa gitu dan kemudian Konan memainkan

"Terus… Jadi lu maunya gimana" kata Sasuke pasrah

"Lu… harus nikah sama gua!"

"EH ENAK AJA ! DIA SASUKENYA GUA!"

"SASUKENYA SAYA!"

"ENAK AJA ITU PUNYA SAYA!" Sakura menghantamkan tangannya ke lantai sampai akhirnya lantai yang berada di lantai 4 tersebut retak

"Eh ! Asal anda tahu! Dia itu udah sama saya di tim TAKA selama beberapa bulan !"

"Dia mengenal gue pas dari kecil.. Mau apa lo?"

"Tunggu dong , mestinya masalah ini diselesaikan secara baik baik di Mushola" kata Hidan sambil mengenakan sarung dan kopeahnya , dan dengan cepat langsung ditinju Sakura

Setelah itu … perang fisik dan mulut itu berlangsung selama setengah jam dan mengakibatkan kerusakan fatal , atap bocor , gedungnya ancur , yang tadinya ada 7 lantai jadi cuma 1 lantai , dindingnya bolong .. Sementara si Ino sama Sai malah berdansa

"APA APAAN INI?" kata Tsunade yang mendadak muncul sambil geleng geleng kepala

"Maaf sensei , tapi.."

"Pokoknya bereskan!"

"MAMA!" kata anak kecil tersebut sambil memeluk kaki Tsunade

"Kamu kemana aja? Pasti naik naik ke atap lagi ya? Nakal!" kata Tsunade

"Bentar… Itu .. Anaknya sensei?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Iya ! Namanya Nami!" kata Tsunade "Anak angkat saya!"

"Jadi.. Karin…" Sasuke menatap Karin tajam "Jadi ? Lu …. Awas aja lu ya!"

_*Karin dichidori Sasuke*_

_*Karin ditusuk Hidan*_

_*Karin dibakar*_

_*Karin disantap*_

_*Karin di…(author digeplak)*_

**Author : FUAAH ! SELESAI DALAM WAKTU 1 JAM ! ^o^**

**Karin : awas lu ! Ngebikin fanfict yang nyiksa gua lagi ! uhuk.. uhuk **_***Karin's nose bleeding***_

**Author : Hehee.. **_***kabur make kecepatan cahaya***_

**Karin : **_***ngejer make pesawat jet***_

**Author : **_***sembunyi di balik Itachi***_

**Itachi : ada apaan nih?**

**Author : hehe nggak apa apa desu! Cuma…. Itu .. aku takut sama Karin , Ita-kun ! **

**Itachi ; tenang aja , ada gua kok ^_^**

**Author : KYAAAAA senyumnyaa *pingsan***

**Itachi : **_***nge-amaterasu Karin***_

**Karin : 0:O - pergi ke surga**

**Itachi : Halooh ? Author ? Si Karin udah mati tuh ? Halo ? Halo? Tenang aja , ga ada yang ditakutin lagi ;)**

**Author : SE-SE-SENYUMNYAAA **_***mulut berbusa***_

***BEEEEEEP* - bunyi alat pacu jantung**

**~~OWARI~~**

Maaf gajelas banget ini cerita XP


End file.
